moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rilennia Rimeshard
---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Mal'arbane Sunshard (Father) Amaranthae Sunshard (Mother) Mel'oran Rimeshard (Paternal Uncle) Taldarick Reynolds (Surfal/Mentor) ---- |Row 6 title = Awards & Commendations |Row 6 info = Broken Isles Campaign Medal ---- |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive ---- |Row 8 title = Military Service |Row 8 info = Highguard Service = 37 LC Armies of Legionfall Service = 37 LC Dalaran Guard Service = 37 LC - Present The Citrine Eagle Service = 37 LC - Present ---- |Row 9 title = Events |Row 9 info = ---- |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Seal |Row 11 info = }} This page is a perpetual work in progress as of patch 7.3.5. ---- Rilennia "Riley" Rimeshard (Rye-len-knee-ah Rhyme-shard) is your quintessential high elven orphan turned world-class battlemage and persistently nagging, well-meaning personal assistant. Currently unemployed due to the untimely disappearance of her surfal and mentor, Taldarick Reynolds, "Riley" now lives her life on a day-by-day basis; focusing not as intently on her studies as she does her alcoholic drinks. "Ama noral'arkhana." As far as traditional schools of magic go, Rilennia favors cryomancy, abjuration, portal-ripping and, most importantly, a burgeoning specialty in divination and runeweaving. She's seen combat during the course of the Burning Legion's invasion unto Azeroth - Riley's served a tenure as a drafted Kirin Tor Peacekeeper, and has seen combat in the elven city of Suramar from both allies of the Burning Legion and Horde forces alike. She was previously stationed at the Broken Shore as an Invoker, putting out fel fires with her cryomancy - and talent for blueberry slush summoning. Rilennia has since been seen around Dalaran without her beloved and mentor, Taldarick Reynolds - refusing to comment on his absence, she drives herself with a single-minded focus; more power, to return to where he was lost and retrieve him at all costs. Appearance Rilennia sports a finely coiffed, firey red mane (or platinum white, should her singular vice in glamours fade), more recently slashed short to hang around her elongated ears. She has a slim, slender frame, with petite measurements - a nice way of saying she's not packing any heat, if y'know what I'm saying. Anyone with a modicum of physical strength can - and has - picked her up over their shoulder with little to no effort; good thing her body constantly crackles with perpetually present ice-themed wards and other ramped-up protective enchantments, most of which only come down when a certain rust-haired magus is doing the pick-her-upping. Her visage is set with piercing blue, almond-shaped eyes, gently glowing with the magical prowess of her kin. An oft-wrinkled, shapely nose accompanied "Riley"'s high and sharp, almost gaunt, cheekbones. Her face is generally found sparse of feminine decoration, save formal events, but still has a natural radiance about it - Rilennia clearly didn't value physical vanity as much as an elf of a higher 'royal' station than herself, but when you're a high elf, you're already an 8/10 baseline, right? Too bad that's since been marred - she's acquired herself a nasty felfire scar; a misshapen, irregular blotch, running the length of her right cheekbone, back to her curved ear. Healing treatments have lessened its impact on her countenance, but it still remains as a remnant trophy of sorts in her people's war against the Legion. Rilennia has undergone inopportune trials by fire in her early training by way of combat against the Burning Legion, and has suffered irrecoverable injury due to it - she walks with a pronounced limp, her left leg having been broken in several places and left to set incorrectly at the time of healing. Because of this, Rilennia distrusts mere 'splash you with some Light' healing, and tends to be wary of 'too-faithful' paladins and priests - her faith in the Light wholly replaced by the solid, yet chaotic study of the arcane. If you come at her with just the holy Light in terms of patching her up, expect a lofted eyebrow or a sneer. The elf also has a ring of scars in the shape of sharpened bite marks lacing around her right collarbone that stretch back around her right shoulder - obviously something rather large and canid got ahold of her at one point. She and Taldarick insist it was a bite from a malfunctioning construct during a training exercise. Sure. Right. Trailing down the back of her neck to both of her shoulderblades in lashes are the remnants of an infernal's self-destruction by explosion - long, thinly striped burns from raining rocks that gash her back into a chessboard of badly-healed burnt skin. It's clear the burns weren't given proper medical treatment after they were acquired, and still act up to this day, making reaching too far up or to the side a pained effort for the elf. Past events transpiring regarding rescuing a rather unorthodox comrade-in-arms have left Rilennia with a faded, but still awful-looking ragged scar across her midsection and a trench of cresent-moon sliced flesh removed from her left thigh. Her left wrist has also been broken at one point and re-set, leading Rilennia to need to 'crack' it often. There's also a cross-shaped scar on the palm of her right hand. Thanks to the most recent Tournament of Ages, Riley's acquired two tattoos; a traditional anchor on her right thigh, and a blue-inked crest of Lordaeron encompassing her left wrist. History Rilennia mostly keeps to herself, and doesn't speak often of the time before she signed on to become Taldarick's apprentice. Those elves that think they might have heard of the 'Rimeshard' line in Quel'thalas could be mistaking them for the 'Sunshard' line, a modest, yet storied family of Spellbreakers, ice sculptors and banquet decorators -- and those with a more nautical background might recognize the Rimeshard and Sunshard names as - something else entirely, related to one of the first 'appropriated' ships of the Thalassian fleet... For a good portion of her adulthood, Rilennia hid behind layers of falsified identites and appearance-altering glamours for varying reasons, until a chance meeting with her uncle Mel'oran Rimeshard, a murderous pirate ship captain, opened her eyes to her unknown lineage. 'Riley' - then known as Raegil - then acknowledged her less than fortuitous past and has since decided that the time for hiding was over. Embracing her family's heritage as elven privateers, Raegil legally filed to have her name reverted back to Rilennia, and the rest is history in progress. She's currently working on a way to raise her family's sunken vessel, the Falor'talah, from the depths of Vashj'ir. It's -- a long work in progress. In the meantime, she has her father's logbook, which contains coordinates to long-lost treasure, pirate codes, recipes, hidden compartments and other ilk of treasure hunting. Since promoted to a fully-fledged mage in the Kirin Tor hierarchy thanks to an impromptu elective course at a ski resort slash snow bunny academy, she generally tries to make it day-by-day being one of the lower rungs on the purple-and-gold ladder. Sometimes that includes rescuing eldritch-abomination Gnome allies, falling through infinitely tesselating portals to the Great Beyond, fighting off the Legion and Horde in foreign Elven capitals, digging up ancient cursed troll relics, or simply eating ice cream in one of Stormwind's many parks with her surfal. You know, the usual. Relationships & Acquaintances Taldarick Reynolds "Time is a flat circle. Everything we have done or will do we will do over and over and over again - forever." '' - Nietzsche'' Even the most dense denizens of Stormwind could pick up what Rilennia was throwing down re: her feelings for her mentor and boss, the Lordaeronian arcanist Taldarick Reynolds. She had a literal schoolgirl crush on him since day one of her apprenticeship to him, evident to her friends and colleagues alike, displaying an unwavering level of affection and loyalty to the man despite his since-cured chronological affliction and own self-doubts. Those feelings were never reciprocated until very recent events due to a number of factors outside of their respective controls. As our good friend Garrosh once said, though, "Times change." Their dynamic was easy to read thanks to their constant tension-filled trash talk, threats of harmless sparring and affectionate name-calling. The two were nearly always pinned at the hip, given Taldarick's recent blindness and Rilennia's need to direct him as a seeing-eye elf of sorts; a 'job' she held near and dear to her heart. They were rarely seen apart, and often spent their downtime on one of Stormwind's or Dalaran's many planters or benches, bickering over or discussing topics of little to no importance. He called her 'Riley', and was the first to embrace her name-change back to her birth name. Taldarick has, as since the events of path 7.3.5, gone missing, and did not return to Azeroth post-Argus. Riley has no idea where he is, or where he ended up, or if he'll ever return. All she can do is hope - and try her best to track him down. Wey-Chung Brokenarrow She nearly burnt his farm down, once. He's never forgiven her. They're pretty much bloodbound, with him bestowing upon her the nickname Fridget' ''due to her acclimation to frost magics and her inability to stop fidgeting. Wey serves as a balance and a tether to Riley's otherwise unstable lifestyle, and acts as a voice of reason when she's had too much to drink or is sulking too much. Despite their traded barbs, it's obvious there's a familial bond between the two, forged from experience; one that stretches beyond mere acquaintanceship. Zaria Blackmoore Rilennia showed up to the Citrine Eagle Matriarch's doorstep one snowy Alterac day and began barraging the beleaguered woman with sharply intoned questions about her magical division's regulatory practices on behalf of the Kirin Tor; her excuse being the nearby Dalaran Crater's exposed leylines posing a danger to the uninitiated or undisciplined. Though they haven't gotten off on the best foot, Riley is in the midst of proving herself as a capable addon to the Eagles' ranks - though in her usual fashion, the quel'dorei finds herself more of a tagalong than a standalone. Tyrvarryn Shadowmist Riley's runic ''alar'amithore ''and the Eagles' resident runesmith and blacksmith, skilled second only to Sir Shindo Malphur. Rilennia has taken a fondness to him for his willingness to both tutor her in the "Old ways" - impressing upon her further runic knowledge, passed down from his own mastery - and to speak up on her behalf to the rest of the Citrine Eagle; introducing her to his makeshift 'family'. Music Category:High Elf Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:The Highguard